


Day 1 - It Will Be Fun, Trust Me

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to an amusement park.





	Day 1 - It Will Be Fun, Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same thing that was posted on Tumblr, so if you already read it there, it's the same here.

“It’s the world’s most haunted coaster,” Mulder said, squinting as he looked up the wooden coaster him and his partner were situated in front of.

“…haunted… or old? Mulder, this thing looks to be about as old as the Brooklyn Cyclone and about half as reliable,” Scully spoke, shielding her eyes from the encroaching light of the sun that came through the wooden slats that lined the tracks.

“If you mean the Brooklyn Cyclone, it’s—it’s actually only had 3 deaths in its 70 year run. That’s a pretty good statistic, considering…” Mulder looked at her, and laughed. She glanced back at him, and then the ride, his laugh drowned out by the sound of the roller coaster cart whizzing past. Between the thought of the coaster itself and the smell of hotdogs, it made her sick. She didn’t care for amusement parks.

“C’mon Mulder, we have other things to do. The owner is expecting us…” Scully murmured, but she felt Mulder’s hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t you want to try it? Owner said we can try the rides if we like… come on, it will be fun, trust me,” He pleaded. Scully felt her palms itch, and she rooted her heels firmly in place, her legs locking. There was a brief pause, and neither of them spoke. The pause was long enough for the next coaster cart to whiz past.

“No, I don’t want to try it. I don’t like rides,” She declared, stepping forward to break free of his grasp. He watched her size up the coaster and then turn to face him.

“Really? I’m genuinely surprised,” Mulder said, turning to look at the other rides. Despite the clear weather, the falling leaves and the arrival of fall made the amount of guests at the park a scant few. “No rides at all?”

“I like bumper cars, and I guess the carousel… and the Ferris wheel… I went out with a boy once who took me through the tunnel of love,” Scully explained, using her hand to brush away a couple of errant locks of hair. She tucked them behind her ear—a tell for when she was uneasy. No, it wasn’t the rides she didn’t like, it was the roller coaster that made her nervous.

_Scully didn’t like roller coasters._

The thought that she didn’t like roller coasters genuinely surprised him—he didn’t consider that beyond the normal fears of death, sickness and love that she would be afraid of a ride. It was not an irrational fear—Mulder didn’t like insects, and that was putting it mildly—but it was unexpected given the things they had seen and done. She had survived cancer, survived the bitter cold of Antarctica, survived being shot, abducted, but roller coasters gave her pause.

In that moment, Mulder felt a rush of affection for Scully, and more than anything, he wanted to embrace her, to quell her fears, but the moment must have passed, because her voice brought him back to reality:

“Mulder?”

He shook his head a little, and offered a warm smile, stepping forward to close the distance between them. His hand sought hers, and they held hands, Scully giving Mulder a shy, unsure look of vulnerability. She was working on being more open, allowing Mulder into her life as she had somehow found herself woven into his. Scully felt the warmth of his hand envelope her whole body.

“We don’t have to get on any rides if you don’t want,” Mulder explained, squeezing her hand softly. “I just wanted to share that thrill with you, but if you would rather not, we can get going.”

Scully felt bad, and though she did not like roller coasters, she enjoyed the Ferris wheel.

“How about a compromise? If you let me pick the ride, I’ll ride with you,” Scully proposed. Mulder felt his heart flutter. She was _trying_, for him.

“Sure,” He agreed. She gave his hand an excited squeeze before leading the way to the park’s map.


End file.
